All I Ever Wanted
by xPeterPanNeverFailsx
Summary: All she ever wanted was to be with Garra and see him smile. Song-fic All I Ever Wanted- Basshunter . I can't decide if I want to leave this as a one-shot, or if I want to turn it into a story. Feedback welcome. Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the song. Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is an introduction! I wrote this a long time ago and turned it into a one-shot. Please read the next chapter **

What do you do when

the only thing you've ever wanted,

is completely out of reach

- Completely...unattainable?

But, of course,

that's life, isn't it?

Wanting exactly what

you can't have.

Then again,

in none of the stories that I've heard

has a person ever gone out

and fought for it.

People are so scared to go out

and take that one first step

just because

they are afraid to get hurt.

So they merely sit back and watch,

while life passes by.

And truthfully,

that is what I have done

most of my life,

just sit back and watch.

But, not this time.

This time I will fight.

This time I will take that one,

impossible step-

even if it kills me.

Because this time,

it's for everything...

**It's for all I ever wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara's POV**

I was walking down the streets of Suna. I was still getting accustomed to being the Kazekage, although it had been a year since I took the office, and my patience for the politics had run out for one day. I needed the peace and quiet I knew I would receive if I took a walk.

The streets, as I expected, were clear. No one in the whole of Suna, except my siblings, dared to approach me. I shouldn't let it get to me, so I don't. If they don't want to treat me as one of them, that's fine. I don't need their approval to be their Kazekage.

I hear a movement and look up to see a curious child, only about six or seven, in one of the windows staring down at me. In an attempt to seem friendly, I lift my hand to wave. But, of course, the child's mother appears behind him and, seeing me, slams the window shut.

But what did I expect?

These people will always hate me.

I head off to the one place I know I can be truly alone.

**Emi's POV**

The Kazekage was taking a walk again. I watched as he walked down my street, marveling as he seemed not to have a care as a window was slammed in his face. I watched as he turned away in the same direction he always went when he took a walk. I watched as he disappeared around a corner with his head held high as if he cared about nothing in the world.

But I knew better.

I saw the sadness that hung on his shoulders like a thousand pound weight. I saw the hurt in his eyes every time someone rejected a friendly gesture, brief as it was.

And I saw how badly he needed a friend in the world that continuously beat him down.

I headed towards my front door, grabbing the basket of cookies I had baked earlier that day. As I turned the knob, I looked back at the empty apartment I lived in, devoid of life since my parents died three years ago, and sighed.

It was time to change some things.

**Gaara's POV**

I arrived at the park. The one from my childhood that had been so cruelly ripped from me. It was my one quiet place in the city I was forced to call home. My sanctuary.

No one had come here since I had returned. And as I looked around, I let the sadness of my lost childhood, my painful history and my cursed present crash down on me. I needed to sit down.

I headed toward my usual swing that I would sit on when the world became too much to bear, when something caught my eye.

A small basket sat beneath the swing…my swing, and there was a note scrawled in the dirt:

_For Gaara,_

_Because everyone needs a friend_

It was unsigned.

I lifted my head and scanned the area. Maybe the person who left this was still here. But I saw no one. I turned my head back down and carefully lifted the basket, lifting the towel that was wrapped around the still unknown gift.

The sight surprised me.

Cookies? Was this some kind of joke?

I looked around again, but still no one appeared to laugh at me. Still suspicious, I took a small bite of one of the cookies and was once again shocked. They were delicious.

I proceeded to sit down on my swing and eat a few more of the cookies. Once I had finished two or three more I stood to leave. Took one last look at the note before scraping it out with my foot.

"_A friend"?_

Very well. I would find this person and see if they truly wished to be my friend.

_**TWO DAYS LATER (Still Gaara's POV)**_

My first attempt at finding the mysterious "friend" would be to see if they returned. So, as usual, I took a walk to the park once again. I followed the same route as always, as it was the fastest way to my sanctuary. This time, I was not to be stopped by frivolous distractions.

When I arrived at the park, my eyes were immediately drawn to my swing, under which a small box sat. Curious, yet wary of anything the box may be hiding, I approached the swing. Next to the box another message was scrawled:

_For Gaara,_

_Did you enjoy the cookies?_

Again it was unsigned. I did not expect any different, however I would not admit that I had hoped otherwise.

I opened the box to find another baked surprise. A cherry pie. It was warm too. This had just been baked, meaning that whoever had left it knew I would be here today. That would make it easier to find this strange person.

Being that there was no utensil in the box, I quickly scribbled a response in the dirt and returned home to enjoy my treat.

**Emi's POV**

The Kazekage had not returned to the park for nearly a week now. I was beginning to wonder if he had not enjoyed my last gift. I did not like to stay once I left the treats, just in case he came looking for the bearer of the random gifts. However, I had seen him head home with both the basket of cookies and the pie, so I knew he had tried them.

Today was the kazekage's birthday. In honor of the event, I had baked a special cake just in case he decided to go to the park.

As I decorated the cake, I glanced out the window and saw a familiar red head walking down the street. Moving quickly I packaged the cake into a box and ran out the door.

xxx

Upon arriving at the park, ahead of Gaara as usual, I noticed something written in the dirt beneath the swing. Unusual, Gaara had erased her message the first time. But the message was for her. It was simple:

_Yes, thank you._

_What is your name?_

Hesitating only a moment I wrote my answer, placed the box under the swing, and ran to the bushes before Gaara could see me.

I would give him one last surprise.

**Gaara's POV**

As I walked towards the park I looked for any unusual movements that would give away my "friend". However, I arrived at the park without seeing anything. Whoever it was must be a ninja to be able to slip past me successfully.

This time I did not even bother to look around before heading straight to my swing. Underneath was another box and a note consisting of only one word:

_Emi_

A name. It was enough for now. I opened the box.

By this time I had thought it impossible for this girl to surprise me anymore. However, I once again found myself stunned into a stupor by what was written on the cake.

It read: _Happy Birthday Gaara._

Not even my siblings celebrated my birthday. It was not a day thought to be joyous in any circumstances by anyone in the village. And yet…this girl, Emi, had wished me happy birthday, something no one had ever done.

It was followed by another first for me. I felt the tension in my typically stoic face relax and the corners of my lips pull upwards. It took me a moment to realize I was smiling.

A small rustling brought me out of my revelry. I looked towards the noise to see a small girl step out of the bushes across the park. The first thing I noticed were her striking blue eyes, staring at me shyly, but unafraid. Upon further inspection I saw she was rather short and had an odd shade of dark blue hair, strands of which blew around her in the soft breeze. She appeared to be about my age.

We stood staring at each other for a few moments before I realized she was waiting for me to speak.

"Are you Emi?" I asked softly. It was the only conclusion I could reach for why this girl would be standing in front of me. She smiled slightly when I did not appear mad at her appearance.

"Yes, I am." she replied softly "I'm so glad you enjoyed your cookies." Her voice became stronger as she spoke.

I found myself cracking another small smile. "I did." I said. "The pie was just as good. Cherry is my favorite." She looked at the ground, unsure of how to respond. I took the opportunity to ask what I had been wondering for the past ten days.

"Why are you doing this?" her head shot up and she stared me directly in the eyes as she responded fiercely.

"Because everyone needs a friend. And I wish to be yours." She answered with vehement honesty.

I kept my face stoic as I responded, "And why do you think I want a friend?"

Her eyes softened. "I saw your smile when you opened your birthday cake. Has anyone ever wished you happy birthday?" She changed the subject.

"No." I responded before I could think about it. "You didn't answer my question."

"No one wants to be lonely. I would know. I've been by myself for years since my parents died. And I've never been very good at making friends."

I stared at her and for a moment I could have sworn I felt something like empathy for the girl. I knew what that was like.

"Why me?" I had to know.

"I've never seen you smile. And I really wanted to. Is that so bad?" she whispered the last part.

"No." I looked back down at the cake in my hands and closed the lid of the box carefully. I looked back up at the shy girl in front of me and made a decision. This girl had reached out to me and did not seem to want to harm me in any way, so I would make an attempt at this relationship. And if there was one thing I had learned from Naruto, it was that everyone deserved a chance.

"You are lonely. Come back with me." I stated. Emi looked shocked.

"What?" she stuttered. "Where?"

"To my home. It's too big for just me and my siblings. And you are lonely." I said again. Emi still looked surprised, but I could see a glimmer of hope I her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Now it was her turn to wonder.

I cracked a smile, bigger than the last and said, "Because everyone needs a friend."

**Ok, I'm sorry. Bad ending. But I didn't know how else to do it. **

**And yes, I know Naruto considers Gaara a friend, but he can't be in Suna all the time.**

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
